Talk:Earth/@comment-38017076-20190824005907
The game is annoying to play without these game breaking bugs like red spamming. Heck, it's still only decent even with reds. Snake doesn't know how to properly make AI's that's not over the top brain dead by just blocking or dodging every single move, that's not making it hard to fight, that's making it more annoying to fight. Also playing the game feels like a chore more than actually having fun. The end goal is what matters, and to get there, we need to slave ourselves with these AI's with terrible movements and annoying blocks. If people are using these glitches to play the game, you know there's something wrong that's needs to be fixed. To fix the issues with AI's, he needs to basically make it so they don't block every single god damn move you use. Again that's not harder, that's more annoying to deal with. His idea of "harder" is just making the numbers bigger, that's not harder. Make the AI's more realistic and actually fun to fight against. Frieza is the closest thing to at least something decent, and yet he's still trash to fight against. Make it actually difficult like how players fight in the game, make it so it does make mistakes from time to time and make them actually more player like so it's fair for people to play and not just instantly block every move you use 90% of the time. A small issue here that many people have and not just me, is the VIP server. Snake, do you really think people that has enough robux but has at least 2 brain cells to buy your VIP server? Hell no! If I pay 500 robux for a VIP server, you god damn better but every world in the VIP server. 500 robux for simply Earth and Namek is just straight up garbage of a price. I had many times where I wanted to buy the VIP server, but I never did cause it only comes with Earth and Namek. It's been well over 1 year Snake, we need Space, Future, Secret World, and the recent Other World. Once you add those worlds into the VIP servers, then i'll buy it. So about beans and jars. Why is it that when we use a bean or a jar that's blue, yellow, or red, it only last 5 seconds in a big public server? Why is a feature that's is suppose to help you that's part of the game that says it last 30 seconds, only last 5 when you're in a server with over 10-15 people? This case its like having your gun only having 5 ammo out of 10 because there's more than 10 players in Phantom Forces. This bug has been in the game since the game is out, and it's still not fixed yet? Why!? Why is this still not fixed? This feature is literally part of the game which suppose to help you, but it's doing literally the opposite by only lasting for 10 seconds with just 5 players in the server. The game literally has issues like these that some features like the beans and jars don't even do what they do... And probably one of the worst one of them all, the prestige. Why is it that the more you prestige at around the same lvl every time, you get "weaker" against the AI's? What sense does that makes? Prestige is something that you do so the game gets easier, you spend your time going through the game, and the game suppose you reward you for giving your time to play through the game. After you prestige the game should be easier and more simple to go though since you played it once and you been through it before already. But no, the game actually makes it harder for you to play and go through if you prestige at the same lvl, or at a lower lvl. You think even at a lower lvl you should get a good amount of stats due to your past prestige giving you stats right? Nope, you'll actually get weaker if you prestige at a lower lvl cause Snake doesn't know how prestige works! This is by far one of the most terrible feature in Final Stand. Let me ask you this, wouldn't the game be more fun to play if all of these issues were fixed? Wouldn't it be less stressful if the bugs that has been in the game for years finally get fixed and it's actually fun to go through and play? Let's all be honest here, Final Stand right now is pretty toxic. We need to let snake know that the game needs to be better and we can tell him how to improve it with community feed back.